magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
The Official PlayStation Magazine Issue 1
This magazine was cover dated November 1995 (in conjunction with the official console's UK release) and priced at £4.99 and sold approximately 30,000 copies. This issue had a demo CD attached. Contents Official PlayStation Magazine Issue 1 Contents 1.jpg Official PlayStation Magazine Issue 1 Contents 2.jpg News The biggest hardware launch of the decade - 5 pages (8-12) :Sony has arrived, and the videogame market will never be the same. We take an inside view of the machine, the marketing and the men behind PlayStation. Sporting Chance - (13) :Sony sponsors Carl Fogerty and Prince Naseem. PlayStation stars at ECTS show - 1 page (14) :The European Computer Trade Show at Olympia played host to the official unveiling of the UK PlayStation. Konami's hard sell - (15) :A look at Konami's line-up. Crystal Dynamics conversions - (16) :Conversions from 3DO on their way. Namco dig up gold - (16) :Namco Museum Vol. 1 Core blimey! - (17) :Tomb Raider & Swagman Discworld Strategy Guide - (17) Capcom comeback - (18) :Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors, Biohazard PrePlay Sony release line-up :Total NBA '96 - 2 pages (20-21) :Mortal Kombat 3 - (22) :Warhawk - (22) :ESPN Extreme Games - (23) :Philosoma - (23) :Twisted Metal - (23) EA Sports line-up - 3 pages (24-26) :FIFA Soccer 96, PGA Tour 96, Madden NFL 96, NBA Live 96 & NHL 96 Tekken - 2 pages (28-29) Spot Goes to Hollywood - 3 pages (30-32) WWF Wrestlemania: The Arcade Game - 1 page (34) Interplay line-up - 3 pages (50-52) :Descent, Waterworld, Casper, VR Baseball '95, Rock 'n Roll Racing 2: Red Asphalt, Cyberia, Lost Vikings 2: Norse by Norsewest Fade to Black - 2 pages (54-55) Starblade α - 1 page (56) D - 1 page (57) Features Made in Britain - 8 pages (36-43) :PSM takes a lingering look at the wealth of homegrown titles you can expect to be playing in a few months time. Does Britannia rule the new wave? ::Sony Interactive Studios - Krazy Ivan, Assault Rigs - (38) ::Gremlin Interactive - Actua Soccer, Loaded, Actua Golf - (39) ::Bullfrog - Theme Park, Syndicate Wars, Magic Carpet, Hi-Octane - (40) ::Core Design - BLAM! Machinehead, Thunderhawk 2: Firestorm, Shellshock (41) ::TIme Warner Interactive - Primal Rage - (42) ::Mindscape - CyberSpeed, Warhammer: Shadow of the Horned Rat - (42) ::Team 17 - Worms, Witchwood, Rollcage, Allegiance - (43) ::MicroProse - Gunship 2000 - (43) The Lexicon of Gaming Terminology - 2 pages (46-47) :You'll need the special passwords if you're to gain admission into the cyber-realm of the PlayStation. Read on and gain enlightenment... Reviews Verdicts On the CD Pages 94-97 Wipeout - Rolling Demo Krazy Ivan - Video Sequence Assault Rigs - Video Sequence Destruction Derby - Rolling Demo Discworld - Playable Demo Lemmings 3D - Playable Demo Novastorm - Playable Demo V-CD - Rolling Demo Other Credits Art Editor :Lam Tang Deputy Editor :Alison West Sub Editor :Lisa Morris Games Editor :Stephen Bradley Art Assistant :Terence Stokes Contributors :Andy Dyer, Jon Smith, Andy Butcher, Dean Evans Publisher :Colin Campbell Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation Reviews